Hannibal Makes a Deal
by NaomiSakagura
Summary: The breech was closed and business was back to normal for Hannibal Chau. However, there were a few loose ends that he needed to tie up. Newt wants to study the newest Kaiju at the bottom of the ocean, but he knows they're the property of Chau. Is there something he can offer in return? Disclaimer: All content belongs to the rightful owners of Pacific Rim.
1. Chapter 1

**Hannibal Makes a Deal**

 **Chapter 1:**

Chau was a very busy man. He was constantly moving; never time to rest with a business like his to run. After the breech had been destroyed and word got out that there wouldn't be any more Kaiju attacks, prices on his products went sky high. Honestly, having never tried any of the stuff himself, he wasn't even sure if the Kaiju parts lived up to the benefits he advertised on billboards and TV. People believed it though and bought from his stock like there was no tomorrow, which at the time was probably true. He had cut himself out of the baby Kaiju and continued about his way as if nothing had ever happened. He didn't have time to get emotional over almost being digested by the one thing he had been cutting up for years to make money off of. Almost karmic, really. He had to laugh a little at the thought.

Pentecost was gone and the new Marshall, Herc Hanson, had contacted him once the breech was closed. It wasn't widely known amongst the denizens of the Shatter Dome, but Chau had been the reason they had stayed afloat for so long when government funding was all but nonexistent. He was brief and firm with the black market dealer, letting him know that once he harvested what was left, all bets were off. Chau understood this to be the completion of the contract the previous Marshall had signed years ago. He was fine with that. He could understand that being in debt to the largest dealer in Hong Kong was not a cozy place to be. Hansen hadn't really dealt with the man much, so he had expected Chau to put up conditions for the break, but Chau had eased his conscious, albeit a little backhandedly. Chau let Hansen know that with the way things were going now, that the parts more than paid off any debts owed. Hansen felt a sense of relief and arranged for the dealer to come to the Shatter Dome, in order to put the finishing touches on any documents necessary to keep the agreement clean and clear cut.

That had been a week ago and today was the day he would be arriving. During the time span between that phone call and this point, Chau had gotten most of the Kaiju remains on the surface cleaned up and ready to be divvied up into products for sale. The only problem presented to him now, was getting to the Kaiju left at the bottom of the ocean. He decided it best to play nice with the Marshall and see if he could borrow some of their toys to get the bodies out. The dealer looked both ways along the sidewalk before getting into the back of his limo. One had to be careful in this part of town. The slums were nasty, and so were the people. It had been a few years since anyone had had the guts to try and pull something on him, but he hadn't made it this far to slack off the paranoia now. The driver shut the door and hopped into the front seat. Despite knowing the destination, he awaited orders, just in case the boss had changed his mind. Chau had to smile at this. The driver knew him well. He liked that. "Let'a go. I've got an appointment to keep and I don't want the Marshall getting pissy for keeping him waiting." The driver nodded and pulled off from the curb, navigating the slums with an ease that said he'd been doing this a long time, which he had.

The Shatter Dome wasn't far, but the security measures put in place to keep people out definitely did their job. Most kept a wide birth. Metal gates rose high into the sky and armed guards were lined up just inside the door. Typical government set up, but then again, unlike him, they couldn't dabble too much into anything illegal. While he was mostly untouchable, they were tied down by the possibility of getting wiped out themselves. Though the government didn't fund them anymore, all the equipment, and even the people, were their property to do with as they pleased and no one would bat an eye. He almost felt sorry for them, but everyone had to make a living somehow, even if it meant signing their life away to the proverbial devil. The driver stopped a few feet from the gate and rolled the window down as a guard approached them. It was obvious who the limo belonged to, but then again, could have been the suits in Washington as well. It wouldn't be unlike them to pop up out of nowhere and ruin the after party. "Name and state your business." The guard was direct, no mamby pamby bull shit. Good.

"Hannibal Chau, here to speak with the Marshall, as requested."

The guard nodded, supposedly he had been told to expect the dealer. He pulled out his radio and spoke into it. Not a minute later, the gate started to open. He turned back to the driver, "You're good to go."

The driver nodded and rolled up the window before driving through the large gate. The drive was gravel, the rocks crunching under the weight of the rubber tires and metal of the car. The drive was short, a large building coming into view that was partially on land, partially sinking below view into the ocean. The car came to a halt in front of the large, hangar looking doors, a smaller door beside them. The driver shut off the engine and got out to open the door for Chau while two soldiers flanking Hansen's sides made their way to the car. Chau got out and rose an eyebrow. He didn't understand why the Australian had a security detail when he was a trained soldier and perfectly capable of defending himself. He shrugged it off though and turned to his driver, "Stay here." The driver nodded and shut the door, getting back into the limo. It was unlikely they would need to make a hasty exit, so the driver just assumed that Chau wanted to put on a good impression by going in alone. Intimidation worked on fools and lesser men. Men like Hansen needed a sweeter approach. Honey to catch the fly, if you will. Chau and Hansen shook hands, curt greetings, then headed inside.

Inside the base, things were bustling. People were packing up to go home, others organizing clean up details for the debris, and a few just meandering around not sure what to do. Chau took a lazy sweep as they went along, but didn't bother too much with what was going on. The soldiers trailed behind them as they made their way to the private office Pentecost used to use before the position was violently ceded to the Australian. He wasn't sure if they would be a part of the negotiations, but he hoped not. He wanted a private word. Hansen came to a stop in front of the elevator. The base was mostly underground in order to save space. They piled in and a button was pressed for one of the lower floors. The box creaked and shook as it started to move, but otherwise the ride was smooth on the way down. A few minutes ticked by and the elevator screeched to a halt, doors opening for them to exit. Hansen took the lead and walked a short way down the hall before stopping in front of a door. He made a hand movement towards the soldiers that Chau didn't understand, but he assumed it meant for them to fuck off since they made their presence scarce right after. The Marshall opened the door and walked in, offering a seat as the door automatically shut behind them. "Glad t' be rid o' them for awhile." He huffed as he fell into the large chair behind the desk.

Chau smirked, golden teeth gleaming in the dim light. "Not afraid I'll stab ya, kid?"

Hansen lifted his fingers some to glance over at the dealer, "What have I got t' be afraid of? I'll kick yer ass 'fore ya can whip out that fancy knife o' yers."

Chau snorted in amusement and leaned back, getting comfortable. "Squirt told ya about that, huh?"

Hansen sat up and chuckled, "Not the only thing he told me. Apparently, he managed t' insult ya and lived t' tell the tale." He tapped a finger against his chin, "What wassit? Somethin' t' do with pirates…?"

The smirk immediately fell off of Chau's face. "Let's just drop it and get to business."

Hansen looked over at Chau and searched his face for a second before moving backwards. He opened a drawer and dug through it, making a grunt when he found what he wanted and whipped some paperwork out onto the messy desktop. He glanced over them then handed them to Chau, who leaned forward to take it. "I think you'll like what's been written. Should be fair enough."

Chau leaned back again and skimmed through the legal documents, nodding here and there.

Hansen watched him silently, leaning back himself while he waited. The papers were pretty clear-cut, outlining that the contract was concluded and that neither party would be indebted to the other. Honestly, it was just a formality, but both men knew it was necessary. The only thing Herc wasn't sure about was the small clause at the bottom stating that if the breech were to be reopened, Chau could once again have access to all Kaiju parts, but that the dealer would be required to help fund them once again and keep the Jaeger program running while they found a solution. Since there were no Jaegers left, it was going to require a large upfront from Hannibal in order to get more built and pilots trained. The Marshall was sure that the investment wouldn't be too risky, considering that there would still be money made at the demise of the large, blue aliens. He came back to reality at the sound of clothing rustling. He looked Chau in the eye, best as he could with the aviators covering up the older man's eyes, and awaited a verdict.

Chau set the papers back down on the desk and groaned internally. The clause at the end busted his plans to retrieve the free-floating money at the bottom of the Pacific. He wondered if it would be worth it to hold off on the contract and pump money into the program now. Just enough to get one last Jaeger built for his own private uses. He also had to wonder if Herc would be willing to do it and if there was anybody left to build it for him. It wouldn't hurt to ask. "Listen, I've got a proposition for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hannibal Makes a Deal**

 **Chapter 2: Newt Contemplates His Life**

Newton Geiszler was packing his things up to head back to Germany. The high from the previous week had lifted and left him to think about reality now. He and Herman had survived drifting with a fresh a Kaiju brain, but not unscathed. Nose bleeds, headaches, busted blood vessels, nightmares, and bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep were a hard thing to hide. He doubted that a university would let him teach with health conditions like those, but he didn't want to depend on the government for disability either. If anything, working part time would have been preferable but he wasn't sure where he could go. He snapped the briefcase shut with audible clicks and sat on his bed with a sigh. He leaned back and stared up at the blank, white, popcorn ceiling. The other issue nagging at him was that he wanted to do research on the Kaiju bodies at the bottom of the ocean. They had been new and never looked at before. He assumed that they would be clones and built similarly to the others, but it didn't hurt to check anyway. After he drifted the first time, the Kaiju that came out of the breech seemed a little different. Based on what he saw, the advanced race creating them may have altered their DNA due to the glimpse they got in his brain. On top of that, if the main mission of the race was to destroy and conquer, he doubted that the world the Jaeger pilots had destroyed was the only one with their kind. Once it's discovered that the plan to take over Earth has failed, what was the likelihood that they wouldn't try again? He didn't know if the hive mind was interconnected as a race or if it was just the Kaiju. He was sure all data retrieved was collected by the race as a whole, and if that was the case, then they'd come back with a vengeance and the advantage. He wondered if they would win next time? He shuddered at the thought. He didn't know if the Jaeger program would continue or not, but with everyone leaving, he doubted it. Plus, now that the breech was closed, Hannibal probably felt like there was no point in dropping more money into it. He absently rubbed his nose at the thought of the dealer and looked over at the small coffee table by the head of his bed. There, gold shining brightly in the lamplight, sat Chau's shoe he had lost after being sucked down the baby Kaiju. Maybe the Kaiju was getting the dealer back for cutting up its relatives and selling them like cattle. He chuckled a little at the thought and stood up. Maybe he should pay the man a visit? He grabbed the shoe off the table and walked out.

When news of Chau's survival reached the Shatter Dome. Herc Hansen had immediately called a meeting of the few people who knew about the contract. He wanted their input before he called the dealer and cut the funding off. Newt had been one of the people called, along with Herman. The so called Kaiju groupie had been present for the meeting, but didn't have much to offer as he was still reeling over the gangster's supposed Jesus-like stunt. Herman on the other hand, ever the levelheaded, though stubborn, mathematician, had suggested the additional clause at the bottom. Like Newt, he had a feeling that the hive mind would return and with a vengeance. Though hesitant at first, Herc had agreed, bowing down to the Englishman's superior knowledge. The Australian had fought against the huge beasts for years, but he'd never drifted with one, therefore he didn't have the intimate knowledge Herman and Newt did. Plus, it was better to be safe than sorry. The others in the room seemed a little shaken at the idea of having the Kaiju return. Apparently, the thought had never crossed their minds. The meeting was brief and papers drawn up almost immediately. Newt had tuned out the rest until dismissal. If Chau was alive, maybe he could get a look at those new Kaiju after all.

Newt had zoned out the whole way and before he knew it, he was standing in front of the Marshall's office, shoe securely tucked under his arm. He couldn't hear voices inside. He worried he was too late, but then again, the door was made of thick metal. It was probably absorbing most of the sound waves being produced by the men on the other side. He lifted his hand and rapped the metal sheet with his knuckles a couple of times, loud enough for the sound to echo slightly down the hallway he was in. He stood back and waited, tapping his foot to expel some of the nervous energy that had built up. He hadn't really thought about what he was going to say, but he assumed the shoe would be a great conversation opener.

Chau was about to state his proposition when a knock sounded at the door. He turned towards the sound, a little confused. He had assumed that they would be left alone for quite awhile. Though not everyone knew the dealer's real reason for being there, they did know that he and the Marshall had important things to discuss. Uninterrupted, he might add. So, then, who was the idiot at the door then?

Apparently, the Australian had been thinking the same thing as he got up, slightly confused, but mostly irritated. "I thought I told ya I…" He had opened the door and was greeted not with over paranoid soldiers, but Newt looking at him sheepishly. Herc had stopped mid rant. "…Newt?"

The scientist nodded and pushed his way into the room, eyes following his every move. "I know you're discussing super important stuff, but I think this might be related."

Herc let the door shut behind him and groaned. "You couldn't o' waited?"

"No! Well, yes, maybe, not really, just hear me out!" Newt put his hands up defensively.

The Australian rolled his eyes and plopped back down into his seat, motioning for the kid to explain himself. He had learned long ago that Newt was an unstoppable force, and that there was no point in fighting it. Only two people had ever been able to get him to shut up and one was dead, while the other was on his merry way to meet up with his wife.

Newt almost jumped for joy, but managed to stop himself. "Okay, so hear me out. Remember how Herms was talking about the Kaiju coming back?" At Herc's nod, he continued, "Well, I actually gave him that idea…mostly, well, we came to the conclusion together," at the exasperated look, the scientist plowed on. "Anyway, my theory is that the newest Kaiju may have been modified after getting a look into my brain and then Herm's. Before they were just clones getting upgrades. I think that the hive mind examined the memories they got from us and used it to advance the Kaiju and make them more difficult to kill. I want to be able to look at them before they're cut up and sold on the black market."

During this time, Hannibal had sat back and watched the kid bounce around in excitement with amusement. At the scientist's last words, a light bulb went off in his head. Originally, he was going to use the prospect of money and having a back up Jaeger just in case as his selling point for convincing Hansen to build another, but he wasn't sure how well that was going to blow over. Hansen was a soldier, not a mercenary. The one thing a soldier cared about most was protecting their family and their country. Newt was basically giving him more leverage to plead his case. It was obvious that the scientists had already sold the Marshall on the idea of the Kaiju's return, putting in preventative measures wasn't going to be too far of an extra push. "…and what do I get in return?" Chau's voice was deep and gravelly, echoing almost in the near silent room.

Newt turned towards him, "…I didn't think that far ahead?"

Chau growled under his breath. It was all show really. He just wanted to push the kid's buttons a little for the hell he caused him the last time they met. "Are you funnin' me, son?"

The German gulped, "Uh, no?"

Hannibal stood up, causing Newt to fall back a couple of steps. He really didn't want that stupid, gaudy knife anywhere near his person again.

Herc decided to intervene, thinking it was going to get violent. It wasn't, but he didn't need to know that. "Now, wait a minute, boys. We can talk this out. No need fer violence. And anyway, even if I wanted to say yes, they belong to Chau. On top of that, how were ya thinkin' o' getting' 'em out o' the ocean? We have no Jaegers left, and no money to make more. The monkey barrel is empty."

Hannibal crossed his arms over his broad chest and eyed the Australian. "So, you're saying that if you had the money, you'd build a Jaeger and go get the carcasses?"

Herc turned to look at him, "Yeah. No point and leaving 'em down there. Plus, an extra Jaeger or two couldn't hurt to have around."

This took the gangster by surprise. He hadn't realized that Hansen was already on the same wavelength as him. Still, he couldn't give in so easily. He had to make sure that they understood if he paid for a Jaeger, it was his, not the government's. He placed his hands on the smooth surface of the wooden desk and leaned in, tie falling forward slightly at the angle. "I'll make you a deal."

Newt watched the exchange with interest. Maybe he'd be able to get his hands on them after all and not have to sell his soul to the proverbial devil to do it. Honestly, he had nothing to offer the black market dealer. The man didn't need to know about the parts, just the most cost efficient way to make money off them. He moved in closer, wanting to know the details of this 'deal'.

"Alright, what's the offer?" Hansen leaned in, not to be intimidated.

"I'll give you the money to build two more Jaegers. In exchange, you use them to bring me the remains that belong to me."

Seemed easy enough, Hansen was about to agree, but the older man wasn't finished.

"The Jaegers will be my property, not the government's. Don't think I'm going to pay for something that they can get their grubby little hands on. I want to see plans before I give you the money. Do you have any mechanics that can draw them up?"

"Yeah, they're some of the last to leave." Hansen leaned back as he listened.

"Good. I'll give you a week to get new plans drawn up. Those old piles of junk need to be updated."

Hansen couldn't have agreed more, but letting the dealer have such weaponry in his arsenal was dangerous. Was it worth the risk to let the man have the program and him by the balls like that? On one hand, there was a possibility of being attacked again, but on the other hand, who knew when that would be? Decisions, decisions. His reverie was interrupted by a weird and out of place question for their discussion.

"Is that my shoe?" Hannibal had seen the Marshall mulling the idea over in his mind, no doubt questioning his sanity and morality by possibly letting the dealer have his way. However, a gleam had caught his eye and he turned his head in the direction it came from, only to see Newt standing there with…his shoe?

Newt had completely forgotten about the trinket under his arm, so engrossed in the discussion was he. He squeaked at being called out so suddenly during the intense moment.

Hannibal looked at the kid oddly, why had he kept his shoe? It wasn't like they had parted on friendly terms or anything.

From out of nowhere, Newt found courage he didn't know he had and sassed back. Probably not a good idea, but the scientist wasn't exactly in his right mind at that moment. "I kept it as a reminder of the first person I ever got to see be eaten by a kaiju. Besides, it's not like you didn't deserve it, you one-eyed bitch! You left me, all by myself, in the slums, to fend for myself, against monsters that are worse than Godzilla ever was!"

Hansen had to cough to cover up his laugh. That was the name he was trying to think of earlier. Pirate had been close enough, anyway.

Hannibal didn't know whether to laugh, look on in disbelief, choke the kid, or what. Of course he left the idiot on his own to die. The moron had drifted with a damn kaiju. What did he expect? He decided to just take a deep breath. "Listen, kid. I did what I had to to keep my people safe. Having a kaiju ripping through my…"

"Gangster lair~!" He practically sung out. "That's what I like to call it anyway."

Under his breath, Chau muttered prayers to whatever deity was listening to keep him from strangling this child. "…my hideout and wrecking everything I had built would have been a huge blow for me. Plus, without me, how would you get to look at those Kaiju remains?"

Newt's eyes went wide, getting so excited he started sputtering in German. He was going to get to play with those bad boys. Yes!

While Newt was busy celebrating, Hannibal and Hansen finished working out the details to the new temporary contract. The other was put away for later. "I'll agree to your terms, but I ask that the Jaegers stay here."

"Don't worry Marshall, I wasn't planning on trying to take over Hong Kong with 'em. I just figured if I was paying for them, they should be mine. If the kaiju do come back, use them to take those fuckers down."


	3. Chapter 3

After Hannibal Chau had taken his leave, Herc offered Newt a seat, amusement still present on his face. "Now, I know you're excited t' play 'round some Kaiju guts, but I got a job for ya first."

Newt forced himself to become calm. Gibbering in German wasn't going to get them anywhere. He slowly sat down in the seat previously occupied by the dealer. "What's up?"

Herc hated to do this, knowing that the man was probably happy to be back with his wife and to have a little vacation, but he needed both of them for this feat. "I need ya to get ahold of Dr. Gottlieb. I don't need him here physically, but I need his brain."

Newt coughed to cover a laugh. That sounded a little weird, but he knew what the Marshall meant. "You know he's going to be pissed right?"

Herc shook his head sadly, "Yeah, he 'as ev'ry right t' be, but this is important. The two of ya can work together t' help me get schematics fer the mechanics to build those Jaegers."

Newt sat back and thought for a minute. It made sense that Hansen was asking the two of them first. The way Hannibal put it, he was wanting them to completely revamp the whole design, which in his opinion was a good idea. One week to do it though? Was that enough time? He wasn't sure. He decided to bring that up first. He turned back to the Australian. "Think we could get Chau to give us more time? A week isn't very long to get plans drawn up, especially if we have to start from scratch. Herman and I are smart, but not computers."

Herc nodded, "I understand. I'll phone him in a few days. I'm sure he'll give ya extra time. He's a smart man. 'Sides, without us, he loses money."

Newt nodded, "That's true. Not sure I want to be fucking around with someone's money, especially his, but I guess we could use it as leeway."

"I don't like the idea either, but I can't have him pushin' me around, or my people." Hansen's face became sour at that.

"I'll see if I can get ahold of Herman, but first let me get my data straight. I've got notes written down from over the years, but I need to compare them to the most recent events. Without those other bodies though, the best I can do is guess to a degree."

"Think you can get it t'gether in two days and come back t' me? I know the drift was traumatic, but…"

"What I know about their biology, and now the hive mind, Herman should be able to translate some of it into mathematical equations that would be advantageous on our part. Can you get me a set of each Mark's plans? Some of it may be useful."

Hansen nodded, "I can do that. I'll have it in your lab before the end o' the day. I'll speak with two mechanics that I trust. I want this t' stay quiet for now. Just 'cause we won, doesn't mean the government will be supportive o' this."

"Will do, Marshall."

Taking this to be the end of the conversation, Hansen stood when Newt did, shook his hand, and watched the kid leave. Honestly, he agreed with Chau and Newt. The Jaegers were good and had gotten them through, but they lost a lot of people. There had to be a better way. Some of the Kaiju cut through the metal like butter. Newt had said that they were based off of creatures here on earth, but beyond looks, they seemed vastly different. This last time, they lost every Jaeger they had, and almost all their pilots, including his son and the formal Marshall. He hadn't really grieved over his son's death, and he regretted it some. The only problem was that he had a whole base of people to take care of right now. His duties took up most of his time and now he had this added to his plate. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this hidden, but he was going to do his best. The government didn't understand. Probably didn't care either. He picked up the phone and, after two rings, a female picked up.

"Elaine speaking." The voice was deeper than a typical female, but that was to be expected considering the woman's heritage.

"Hey, I need ya to get Leon and head my way."

"Alright. What's up?"

"I'll tell ya when ya come. Also, can you bring the plans for the Jaegers with ya? I need 'em."

"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks." He didn't hear a response, only a click. He set the phone back down on the receiver and walked around his desk. The sun coming in from the balcony was bright, but it was a nice change after all the rain they had had as of late. He went out the glass doors and leaned on the metal railing. The wind was strong, blowing his clothes tightly against the side of his body. He breathed in deeply, the smell of salt and ocean filling his lungs. He thought of the ocean, wild, vast, and free. It did as it pleased and was not to be underestimated. He smiled to himself, it reminded him of his son. Chuck had been a force to be reckoned with, but in the end, despite some of his less than stellar qualities, he had done the right thing and sacrificed himself for the good of the Earth. The Australian leaned heavily now, the rail creaking in protest against his weight. He wondered if there was anything left, or if it was worth it to check. He had held off on a burial ceremony until everything at the Shatter Dome was settled. Even so, people still came to him and gave their condolences for the loss of his son. He would have been surprised that Raleigh had been one of the first, but he knew that despite the two's misgivings, Raleigh would have never wished death on Chuck.

There was a knock at the door. Herc turned towards it and hollered, "Come in, it's open!" He heard the door slide open and two bodies shuffle in. He turned and rested his back against the bar, his elbows close to his sides.

"G'day mate." Elaine had a hard time keeping a straight face and nearly messed up the mimicked accent when saying that.

Herc, used to her antics, rolled his eyes, "Y'know we don't actually talk like that, right?" The Australian had met Elaine when she was 19. She had been the mechanic for his Jaeger at the time and so they spent more time together than not. Her intelligence and strong work ethic had landed her the job as an intern, working under senior mechanics to prove she could be useful to the program. Ten years later and she was one of the best in the whole place, other than Leon. Together, they made an unbeatable team.

Elaine shrugged, sheepish smile on her face.

Herc pushed off the railing and walked back over to his desk, "I need you all to do me a favor."

Elaine and the man beside her, Leon, looked at him, serious faces now. "How can we help?"

"You both know that Pentecost had an agreement with Chau in order t' keep this place up and runnin'," they nodded so he continued, "I've decided to re-open the contract. We lost all our Jaegers and I know you weren't at the meeting, but Dr. Geiszler and Dr. Gottlieb think that this isn't the last round with the Kaiju."

"You want us to build them for you." It wasn't a question, but a statement. The Marshall nodded. "If we agree to do this, how can we guarantee that Chau won't use them for his own gain? They were destructive as it was without that being the purpose. If he has them under his control, who's to say he won't use them as a threat?"

"That's what I was worried about too, but I have his word in writing that that isn't his intention. Normally, a man like him, I wouldn't trust, even in writing, but though he's in the black market, he's been about as honorable as one of those types can be."

"I'll put a fail safe in them." For the first time, Leon spoke up. In almost every way he was the opposite of Elaine. While she was curvy and outspoken- fitting of her Nordic heritage, he was more tall, lithe, and to the point. The two of them had met four years ago and immediately sparks had flown. It wasn't long later and they were married. She was much younger than him, sixteen years to be exact, but someone her age just wouldn't have fit the bill. They brought out the best in each other and it made Herc smile to see them together. Leon had come to work for the Jaeger program six years after Elaine had been hired on, but he was far more experienced than she, causing them to bicker a lot when they first met. Now, they were like a well-oiled machine.

Grey eyes met chocolate and they both nodded. Hansen could do nothing, but look on in confusion. "A fail safe?"

Leon nodded, "Only Elaine and I will know where it's at. If the Kaiju dealer decides to pull off some crazy ass stunt, we'll shut 'em down in a heart beat."

"Leon is right. No matter how trustworthy the man seems, desperate times can lead to desperate measures."

Herc sat in his chair and leaned back. "Hmm… Guess you're right. Do what you have t' then. Dr. Geiszler is in his lab workin' on gettin' his notes together. He asked for the Mark 1-5 Jaeger plans t' work off of. The three of you and Dr. Gottlieb will be working together."

"Are we updating the old plans or…?" Elaine was a little confused. If he wanted new Jaegers, they could build them without the help of the two scientists.

"We've talked and all agreed that scrappin' the old plans would be best. We need something better and safer. Those two were the only ones t' drift with a Kaiju brain. They'd have the best knowledge t' figure out how t' build Jaegers that won't get sliced through like bread."

Elaine nodded and Leon spoke up again, "Knowledge of the enemy is the best defense."

"Except when you're dating." Elaine piped up jokingly.

Leon's face soured some, "Whatever." Most were intimidated by him, despite his lanky build. Tattoos covered his arms and even several on his neck, as well as piercings on his face and in his ears. He had that 'I don't give a fuck' attitude, which was probably attributed to his age, as indicated by the salt and pepper colored hair and beard he sported.

Elaine had never been afraid of him. She was the type that liked to play with fire and miraculously she didn't get burnt this time. She slipped her hand into his and laced their fingers together. "We'll do this favor for you, Marshall. How long do we have?"

"Chau wants the schematics in his hand in a week, but we all know that isn't enough time t' scrap together a toaster, let alone a Jaeger. I'm goin' t' speak with him in two days time and bargain fer more time."

"Now THAT I can do. I can build him a nice shiny toaster…then, I'll throw it at his face!" Elaine smirked.

Leon let out a surprised chuckle under his breath.

Herc looked on, exasperated, "Just go give the plans to Newt." Honestly, if he were to let her, she would. She was a couple cents short of a dollar, if you caught his drift.

The two nodded and Leon led Elaine out, hands still linked together.


End file.
